<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call it love by arieslilac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750350">call it love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac'>arieslilac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>falling for serim wasn’t a choice, but staying with him was woobin’s best decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call it love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you promised me that you will quit.”</p><p>woobin realised, it was windy that morning. the sky was coloured grey, a sign that droplets of rain will fall anytime. he closed the door slowly, before locking it. </p><p>“why are you skipping class?”</p><p>woobin rolled his eyes as he approached the older guy, handing him the black hoodie he had in his hand. </p><p>“doesn’t matter, it’s not like i’m attending this school again tomorrow.”</p><p>“but you like it here.”</p><p>“i won’t like it if you are not with me.”</p><p>serim sighed, as he dropped the cigarette that was still lighting up, twisting his boot over it. woobin let out a snort, before his hand sneaked into serim’s pocket, pulling out a small box of cigarettes. serim’s eyes widened, as he watched woobin stepping on it again and again. </p><p>“if you are going to waste one of it, then waste the rest of it too.”</p><p>serim’s lips pursed, as he groaned and leaned on the fence behind him. woobin saw the way he clenched his fist, crumbling the hoodie he was holding. </p><p><em>he doesn’t want me to be here,</em> he thought. </p><p>woobin turned around. if his presence wasn’t something serim would appreciate at this moment, then he has no choice but to leave. </p><p>
  <em>at the end of the day, they will be fine again. just like always. </em>
</p><p>“don’t leave.”</p><p>woobin didn’t even get to reach the doorknob when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, pulling him close to the owner. </p><p>“you don’t want me here.”</p><p>“i never say that.”</p><p>“you act like you don’t want me here.”</p><p>he can almost see the smirk on the older’s face, mocking him. but woobin decided to stay still, letting serim tightened the hug.</p><p>
  <em>after all, it will always ends like this.</em>
</p><p>it’s a never ending cycle. but woobin never got bored. how could he when he always miss the warmth that reassures him all the time? </p><p>“are you okay?”</p><p>a minute already passed the moment serim made woobin turn around to face him again. relief flooded the younger as he saw the latter already wearing the black hoodie woobin brought earlier. </p><p>serim gets sick really easily. woobin knew he will stay under the rain with his thin uniform that wouldn't at least, warm him up.</p><p>woobin didn’t answer the question immediately. instead, he just stared at serim, admiring how perfect his features are. god really has favourites, he thought. and park serim is one of them. </p><p>serim cupped his face, began to study woobin’s face, noticing how the tip of his nose was red, signaling that the younger just cried before coming up to the rooftop. </p><p>“what if i say i am not?”</p><p>woobin knew, serim doesn’t smile at everyone. he couldn’t help, but to flutter everytime serim smiles at him. it feels like an achievement, even though he is aware that serim smiles all the time when they are together. </p><p>
  <em>but the smile on serim’s face at the moment hurted him. </em>
</p><p>it’s as if he was covering the guilt that was flooding his body the moment woobin appeared. it’s also a concerned smile, telling woobin that he cares. in the same time, it’s a smile that assures him, a silent ‘everything will be alright’.</p><p>serim pulled him into a hug again, stroking his hair gently. woobin returned his hug and propped his chin on serim’s shoulder. he felt that tears began to well up again.</p><p>“hyung, why did you do that?”</p><p>“they crossed the line.”</p><p>“we can’t make everyone like us, hyung.”</p><p>“doesn’t mean they can walk around and say nasty things about you.”</p><p>serim used to fear nothing. until he almost lost woobin. that’s when he realised, the worst thing that could happen in his life was losing woobin. </p><p>
  <em>he have no one, but woobin. </em>
</p><p>but then again, serim will let go of him if that can make everything better for him. it’s stupid, it’s basically a sad ending for him. but nothing matters more than woobin’s happiness. </p><p>“mom said she’s fine with it. she’s okay if i want to move to another school, as long as you are there. she said she trust you.”</p><p>“you know that i’m no good for you, woobin.”</p><p>“heard that a lot.”</p><p>“then?”</p><p>“i don’t care, it’s about us. not them.”</p><p>
  <em>is this why they said love is blind?</em>
</p><p>younger woobin will hate this. he will hate how stupidly in love his current self is. </p><p>
  <em>love used to be nothing to him.</em>
</p><p>woobin thought he was smart, he thought he knows everything he should know. but then serim came. serim taught him what love means, and what love can do. </p><p>it’s bad, woobin figures out. it makes woobin the saddest person, but it also brings the most warmth and comfort to him. most importantly, it makes woobin a better person. it’s not that woobin want to brag about it, but serim was the one who turned him into someone who’s more understanding, someone who’s willing to see from others’ perspective.</p><p>“you have everything you wanted here.”</p><p>“but i want you though?”</p><p>serim can’t help but to chuckle at the words. he knew woobin meant it, but it’s funny, because woobin isn’t the type of person that will say such things. </p><p>he let go of the hug, noticing that a pout formed on the younger’s face. serim immediately understood why, and he giggled again.</p><p>“you want me to hug you again?”</p><p>“no, you smell like cigarettes.”</p><p>“but you like my hug.”</p><p>“i do.”</p><p>“you are cute.”</p><p>serim found it amusing that woobin immediately blush at the words. he wrapped one of his arm around his waist, before he lifted woobin’s chin with a curled index finger. his somber gaze met woobin’s, then drifted to the younger’s lips.</p><p>“i will kill you if you kiss me right now.”</p><p>“that’s so mean.”</p><p>woobin rolled his eyes, before he planted a quick kiss on serim’s cheek.</p><p>“happy?”</p><p>“very.”</p><p>the younger hugged him again, this time the hug felt tighter. serim felt the way woobin grasped his hoodie hard.</p><p>he can tell that the latter was letting out the feeling he kept inside of him. the anger, the disappointment—every negative emotions he kept inside. and that made serim feel <em>terribly</em> sorry. </p><p>woobin had an important role in the student organisation, he represented the school in lots of competitions. woobin was unbeatable in academic and sports, he’s the school’s pride.</p><p>serim knew, that’s everything woobin wanted. he wanted to be the center of attention, he wanted to be the one who received all the praises and compliments. it wasn’t an easy journey, he worked hard for it, and he earned it. </p><p>in addition, woobin was going to be a senior next year, and he already secured the highest position in the student organisation, that will definitely gives him more chance to go to his desired university in the future, because of the extra marks he will get. </p><p>
  <em>it’s ridiculous if woobin choose to leave with him right now. </em>
</p><p>serim began to regret his action. only if he controlled his anger and didn’t hit the bastard who—</p><p>“i can hear you blaming yourself.”</p><p>this time, it’s woobin’s turn to let go of the hug. there were tears in his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from giving serim a smile, the smile that serim wouldn’t trade for the world. </p><p>“i’m sorry.”</p><p>“i will get mad if you say that again.”</p><p>a humourless smile bloomed over serim’s face. he looked away, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall anytime before he turned back to the younger who seemed concerned. </p><p>“just because i said i don’t want to lose you, doesn’t mean you must lose everything for me.”</p><p>“i’m not losing anything though?” </p><p>woobin said the sentence while pouting, and if it wasn’t because of his warning earlier, serim would have kissed him.</p><p>“woobin—”</p><p> “i have everything that i need in my arms right now.”</p><p>serim sighed as he felt woobin tightening the hug, almost making it hard for serim to breathe. woobin giggled, finding his reaction funny.</p><p>“what do i do with you?”</p><p>“you can go on a date with me if you want.”</p><p>woobin felt a droplet of water landing on the tip of his nose. he looked up, noticing that the grey clouds earlier turned into a darker shade, raindrops began to splatter against their heads. panic swelled within him, as he thought about how serim caught a cold easily every time he stayed under the rain.</p><p>“is playing under the rain counted as a date?”</p><p>“hyung, you will get sick—”</p><p>and again, woobin found himself inside serim’s hug. he knew the older’s answer straight away.</p><p>“it’s a date.”</p><p>“you are impossible.”</p><p>“i could say the same, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>